Unfinished Lives
by LadyTuaramandil
Summary: Some stories are never told, somes lives never unfold, and some are simply left unfinished. This is the story of Edolas's Mirajane and Laxus and the loved ones they shared, and their story that could never be completed. Sister story to A Demon and Her Dragon.


**SUPER LONG A/N:**

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**So, I've told a few people about this, but this is a sister story to my other Miraxus fanfiction, ****_A Demon and Her Dragon_****. You do not need to read one to understand the other but I highly suggest you read both anyway because if you're reading one then obviously, you like Miraxus anyway, so why not. 8D**

**So, a bit about the names- I actually looked up what Strauss and Dreyar both mean, I believe they're both of German origin or something to that extent, Dutch or something maybe, can't quite remember, but Strauss actually means ostrich. So, I used a different version of the last name from a different European country, that also means ostrich. Thus, Struisvogel. For Dreyar, it means a group of three in a government body or something, and one alternative way to spell the name is Dreigar. **

**Now about the actual story- This is a tragedy. This isn't a teen angst fic, this is a tragedy story and I can't stress that enough so please be warned. However, if you haven't noticed from my other fics, I really love to write bittersweet stuff. I don't know why, because I don't draw or usually even watch a lot of that stuff but damn do I write it in seriously all of my fics. Some of you may come to hate me for writing this, so I am very sorry. Rated T for now but the rating will likely go up as the events progress. I also need to point out that I do not agree with some of the morals that will be displayed in this story (at the ages they being at in this story Mira and Laxus are too young and too far apart in age for their respective ages to be paired in a realistic setting), but I am doing them for the sake of the story and to emphasis the world that is Edolas- ravaged by a power hungry and completely****_ insane_**** king, where social norms just do not matter, replaced by a desire to live each and every day to the fullest as it may very well be their last.**

**Anyway, this is a story about the Edolas versions of the Strauss (Struisvogel) family as well as the Edolas versions of the Dreyar (Dreigar) family, and is, ultimately, a Miraxus fic. It is a direct tie-in to ****_A Demon and Her Dragon_****. Rather, it expands upon events that Lisanna will mention in ****_A Demon and Her Dragon_****, so if you want to know the full story of what she is talking about, that's what this will be.**

**I cannot promise how often this will be updated because this is going to be a very taxing story that will require a lot of world-building on my part as well as some amount of character creation and visualization. This story will have a lot of political intrigue and explore the ideologies of revolution and desperation and a whole lot of other really difficult and taxing to write stuff so pleeeaaassee bear with me. **

**Sorry for the super long A/N but I needed to get all that out there. **

**Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and all that!**

* * *

Seven-year-old Lisanna Struisvogel was sitting on the carpet, quietly playing chess with her older brother when she suddenly looked up and behind her, alert.

"What is it Lisanna?"

"Someone's coming."

A nine year old girl with long and wavy white hair tied up into a high ponytail popped out of the kitchen, smiling and carrying a large plate of cookies when the soft _thundering_ of footsteps was heard outside, immediately followed by the door to the Struisvogel's quaint suburb home slamming open. A blonde thirteen year old boy dashed in, crashing headlong into the nine year old as cookies flew everywhere.

"Laxus Dreigar! What in Extalia's name is wrong with you?!" A woman with long curly white hair in her mid-thirties came out of the kitchen, arms crossed under her chest and her face twisted in a reprimanding scowl. "How many times have I told you no running in the house? Where are your manners?"

The blonde teen quickly jumped back onto his feet, a large grin plastered on his face as he bent back down, extending his hand out towards the prone white-haired girl. As the young girl delicately brushed off her purple short-sleeved dress, the blonde boy turned his gaze up to the scowling woman.

"Hehe, sorry auntie!" As he said this he plucked a cookie off of the ground, popping it into his mouth. The woman rolled her eyes before sighing and smiling lightly.

"Well, admittedly, we did miss you around here. How was your trip to the capital?"

Mid-chewing, the young boy's eyes lit up. "Oh man it was SUPER COOL! There's so much magic! And there's this giant ballroom…" At this, he grabbed the previously-tackled ponytailed girl, pretending to waltz around the living room with her, eliciting a series of giggles from her pink lips as she wiggled around in his arms as if to attempt to escape.

"Laxuuus, you have cookie crumbs all over your face! Gross!"

He kept grinning, leaning in closer to her. "Really? Mind cleaning them off for me, Mira?"

Still giggling, Mirajane turned her head away and pushed at his face with her tiny hands. "Eeew no! Cut it out!"

"Awww but it's what all the couples do! C'moooon!" He pried her hand off and started rubbing his cheeks onto hers, successfully smearing cookie crumbs onto her pink and silky facial skin.

"Eeew! Laxuuus!"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Adelle Struisvogel strode over to the pair and grabbed the blonde boy by the scruff of his black t-shirt, dragging him away from her eldest daughter. "Alright that's enough you." She knelt down before him, wiping the crumbs off of his face with her apron face as he grinned proudly, clearly not at all ashamed of his actions. Adelle gave him a light smack on the back of the head before turning to wipe her eldest's face.

More footsteps were heard outside, this time heavier and more deliberate. Adelle looked behind her, her features lighting up at the dark haired, bearded man standing in her doorway.

"Ivan! How good to see you!" She quickly stood up, rushing over to the tanned man and giving him a brief hug.

"Ah, dear Adelle! We're so happy to see your familiar faces again!" His smile was warm and gentle as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Behind him, a woman with lightly tanned skin and long light blonde hair approached, a confident yet oddly kind smirk on her face.

"Long time no see, Adelle."

The white haired woman beamed, playfully pushing Ivan out of the way to pull her other friend into a tight embrace. "Oh Luciana! It's so good to have you two back!" Reluctantly, she pulled away and gestured inward to her home. "Please, come inside."

From out of the kitchen a tall, tan man with spiky stark white hair emerged, grinning widely. "Ivan! Luciana! It's been too long!" His cheery expression fell quickly, however, when he made eye contact with his old friends, understanding instantly washing over him as the two Dreigars walked inside. "I take it you're here for more than just a social call though, right?"

Ivan's smile dropped as he nodded. "I'm afraid so, old friends." He turned to his son, smiling gently. "Dear Laxus, could you please take little Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna over to our place? I'm sure you'd like to tell them all about your trip, as well as give them those gifts."

The youngest Struisvogel's eyes lit up like little sapphires. "Presents?!" She bounded over to the blonde boy, grabbing his hand and jumping up and down.

"Haha! Of course, silly. You think I'd go all the way to Royal City without bringing back something for favorite girls and number one bro?" At this he winked each at Mirajane and Elfman in turn, extending his arm out in a hook to the former. The eldest girl giggled and responded by looping her arm into the blonde's outstretched one, while the younger white-haired boy smiled shyly, hopping up from his place on the couch and following after his siblings and Laxus.

* * *

"So what you're saying is… The king is planning to ban the use of magic because we're running out of it?" Legald Struisvogel furrowed his brows, staring seriously at the couple across from him.

Ivan nodded, a deep frown on his features. "Worse than that, he plans to ban it from everywhere EXCEPT the Royal City."

The white haired woman's eyes widened. "Wait, so it's not that he's trying to preserve the power, he just wants to hog it all for _himself_?"

The blonde woman across from her nodded, furrowing her naturally arched brows together. "Pretty much."

"So, then… What of your father's guild? What will become of Fairy Tail? Will they be forced to disband?"

Ivan closed his eyes and lowered his head sadly. "I'm afraid so… What other choice does he have?"

The blonde next to him snorted, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back into the sofa. "Oh please, we both know your father is far too stubborn for that."

The white haired couple stared at the blonde woman, slack-jawed. "Wait… What are you saying, Luciana? You can't mean…"

She nodded, a light smirk playing on her features. "That old goat would NEVER give up that easy."

"LUCIANA. We weren't supposed to-"

She narrowed her eyes at her husband. "What, involve them? They need to know."

The snowy-haired couple glanced at each other before looking back to the tomboyish blonde. "Know… what? Luciana, Ivan, is there MORE to this?"

Sighing, Ivan buried his face into one hand. "Yes, there is. My father… He has no intention of disbanding Fairy Tail. He told me himself. And… I need to help him."

Adelle pushed herself off the sofa, narrowing her eyes as her body shook with anger. "_Help him_? Help him start a _revolution_? Ivan Dreigar, Luciana, need I remind you that you both have a child to take care of?!"

The aforementioned woman stood up, her thick blonde mane falling over her shoulders as she approached her friend. "That's exactly why we need to talk to you. If something happens to us, we need the two of you to care for Laxus."

Adelle's blue eyes went wide once more. "…What?"

Her husband stood up beside her, leading her back to the couch and carefully sitting the shocked woman back down. He turned his own blue eyes to the couple across from them. "The two of you can't be serious about this. Ivan, you know I have the utmost respect for Makarov, but to put your own life in danger…"

The dark haired man looked up, his face hard and serious. "Legald, surely you've noticed that something isn't right with Faust. Do you remember when Prince Jellal went missing about a year ago, and was brought back by that strange Exceed?"

The cerulean eyed couple glanced at each other briefly before looking back at the dark haired man and the blonde. Taking this as a queue, Ivan continued.

"Supposedly, Faust never even tried to look for his son. Not even once. And when he returned, the king just waved him off as if nothing had ever happened, despite the fact that the prince returned covered from head to toe in bandages…" The dark haired man clenched his fists together, his voice starting to choke, this thought hitting far to close to him as a father. "His _own son_, and the king didn't even care…"

Luciana gently laid a hand on her husband's shoulder, but continued in his stead, her face still hard and serious. "From what I heard, that Exceed joined the Royal Army in order to stay close to Jellal to protect him as it was clear his own father would not. What's more, the rumors say that the king let the apparently Extalia-banished Exceed join as a deliberate affront to Extalia." She paused, making sure to connect her eyes with the white haired woman across from her.

"King Faust's greed goes beyond wanting all the magic to himself. I think… I think he plans to rule _all_ Edolas.

Every.

Last.

Part of it."


End file.
